sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance of the Dawn
The Alliance of the Dawn was created solely to protect and defend the Blessed Living from the evil forces bent on its destruction. History During the early years of their journey together, three adventureres realized that they (and the rest of the adventurers who travelled with them) often shared in the unfortunate consequences of the actions of the mercenary group Order of the Red Sash (now Company of the Red Sash 6/2/13), whose motivations were greatly influenced by profit. Cainith Diran, a human Paladin of the Church of the Fateweaver, a gold elf known as Baron Chosen of Aarun, and Wing , an elder Chatûl thrust into the position of High Priestess of the Church of Jolarä, realized that there were no other organizations that existed within their group whose purpose was singularly motivated by Good for Good's own sake. The trio invited a core group of fellow journeyers whose motivations were similarly inclined, and met in private over several days, encamping in the winderness and breaking bread together, until they created a core group of beliefs and a sacred vow with which to direct all of their actions. It is presently overseen by three Consuls: *Tycho Rhade *Asgeir Hallbjorn *Wing Summary of Basic Tenets The Alliance of the Dawn is not a religious organization; they do not look to a single god, but each member seeks their own god for wisdom and aid. Every member has a say in its actions. Members of the Alliance follow six simple rules: 1: Swear to rise up against the darkness and all who assist its evil from devouring this world. 2: Praise your god and respect those of your fellows. 3: Protect the innocent and thoroughly vanquish evil. 4: Answer all calls from members for aid so that none may fight the darkness alone. 5: Make peace with your past to bring peace to the future. 6: Until light once more reigns in this realm, do not falter, do not turn a blind eye to those who seek to plunge this world further into darkness. The Solemn Oath of the Alliance of the Dawn "I, on joining the Alliance of the Dawn, take this solemn oath before my god, before my comrades, before the whole of the Blessed Living and the long-suffering land, and within hearing of the powers of darkness: '' ''I vow to rise up against the powers of darkness and their works, and to do all in my power to vanquish any trace of evil from the land of the Blessed Living. '' ''I vow to protect the weak and innocent. '' ''I vow to respond to calls for aid, so that none may stand against the powers of darkness alone. '' ''I vow that I shall carry out all that is entrusted to me, and all that I have sworn to do, on my honor. '' ''And should my life be needed in order to accomplish any of these vows, I will lay it down without a moment’s hesitation. '' ''I vow to do all of these things freely, and of my own will, without profit or glory. So I vow, by my god's grace, on this day, before the Alliance." *note* in the year 213''' - with Asgeir Hallbjorn taking command, the oath had one small change made to it. :'' "''and within hearing of the powers of darkness: " ''was updated to "and before the powers of darkness whom dare to hear me:" '' Organization The group is simply organized to be mobil. Much of the Alliance's work isn't localized. Their members hail from many backgrounds and will find themselves tending the needs of the Blessed Living throughout Sidereus. The Hierarchy is as follows: Tribunal (the Consul of Tree) Officers (Field officers, Specialists, Ambassadors) Members Trial Initiates Joining the Alliance of the Dawn You may seek out any of it's active members to inquire. From there you will be directed to an officer or directly to the Tribunal. Announcing your intentions is all that it takes. Your name and information will be voted upon extending an offer to you. If accepted you will be a Trial Initiates. Your honor and charity will be measured. Your devotion to your God will be observed. From there you can be promoted. The group treats each level in the Alliance with mutual respect. Titles are rarely given, if ever, as our work is "without profit or glory". If a title is needed to address royalty, or used in an introduction, an appropriate title will be granted based on the work provided to the Alliance. Category:Groups Category:Hero PC Groups